1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in stone tile surface construction.
More particularly, the present invention relates to edge pieces for finishing stone tiled surfaces.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention concerns a method of making an edging piece from stone tile.
2. The Prior Art
The practice of facing a surface with tiles has been used for many centuries. Ceramic tiles are commonly used due to their protective and decorative natures. Ceramic tiles are easily cut to fit irregular areas, and can be formed into a variety of shapes, including edging pieces which cover joints at the edge of the tiled surface, and corner pieces.
Many people, however, prefer the look of natural materials such as stone. Tiles formed from stone have also been used for many years. Stone is a much more difficult material to work with. The known method for forming a stone tile surface construction generally includes providing tiles shaped from stone. Many different types of stone may be used, but the most common types are marble and granite. These stone tiles are positioned on and affixed to an underlying support structure. Adjacent edges of tiles are spaced evenly a predetermined distance apart or as closely together as possible and generally grouted.
Currently, edging and corner pieces, if used at all, must be hand carved from pieces of the type of stone being used. This is a very difficulty and time consuming process, and, made more so by the fragile nature of the stone. Many pieces are broken during the carving process. The breakage and time spent creating these pieces greatly increases the expense of installing a stone tile surface.
Furthermore, hand carving edging and corner pieces generally results in deviations in shape which become more pronounced as the skill of the individual preparing the pieces decreases.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stone tile surface construction.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stone edging piece.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a stone corner piece.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of installing a stone tile surface construction.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method of forming a stone edge piece.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of forming a stone corner piece.
A further object of the present invention is to provide uniform stone edge and corner pieces.
And a further object of the present invention is to reduce the cost of installing stone tile surface constructions.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to reduce the breakage of stone tile.
And yet a further object of the present invention is to Form edging and corner pieces from stone tiles.